Kasumi Takigawa
Kasumi Takigawa is a Demon Hybrid player operating under Ryuga Gentoku's command in End War Online. She is one of his lieutenants and most trusted allies. Appearance - Armored= Her armored form covers her in a black, slim-fit armor. Dark Purple armor plating is attached to the armor and features slight circuitry-like pattern that glows yellow throughout it. Her mask is a three-eyed skull that glows red slightly, and a fanged mouth on said skull. The shoulder cape with her shoulder pauldron is retained in this form, colored blood red with dark silver armor. Vein-like cracks run from her chest where she links her active REDACTED so she can keep her hands free. }} - Reality= In real life, she wears black leggings, dark red high-top sneakers, a cyan tank top over a dark red t-shirt, and a leather half-jacket on off days. Her school uniform consists of a white button-up t-shirt, a cyan bow-tie, a black and red plaid skirt, black stockings, black dress shoes, and the optional black blazer. }} Background Kasumi grew up in the city and lived a fairly normal life. She grew up without causing any problems, despite being a gamer at heart. Her introduction to End War Online was from a friend who just so happened to be incredibly smart and had to be at his mother's work for most of his life. She was assigned a Demon Hybrid avatar when she first logged in. With help from her friend Ryuga, she quickly understood the basics of the game and worked closely with Ryuga from here on. Though, they needed one more member, so Kasumi invited her other friend from school to work with them. At this point, Ryuga had just created his organization and appointed both Kasumi and her friend his lieutenants. And so, the three of them began the experimentation to further their goals. Personality Kasumi is a mild-mannered, yet distant girl. She's a calm, sensible person who takes everything into account before acting. Because she's an aloof person, she has a difficult time forming meaningful relationships, save for the ones she made when she was much younger and more open to friends. Her sense of loyalty is incredibly strong, to the point where she cannot betray any of her friends, especially Ryuga and her friend. However, her loyalty is almost blind; she'll follow Ryuga's orders no matter what, either out of respect for her friend or fear that he may hurt her. She's very mature and tactical in combat, thinking ahead and formulating strategies while in the heat of combat. Her incredible tactical mind is on par with Ryuga's incredible knowledge. Ryuga often relies on Kasumi for additional back-up strategies should any of his plans and/or contingencies fail. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Demon Hybrid * Occupation - Lieutenant/Head Strategist of REDACTED * Main Equipment: ** Customized Stalk weapon sets ** Disaster Pithos ** Dual Piercer ** Anima Redistribution Mechanism - REDACTED Kasumi doesn't rely on direct combat herself. Instead, she prefers to pick off her targets from a distance quickly and quietly. As such, she's modified her Stalk weapon sets to include an integral suppressor in the knives. She also modified one of her Stalks to have the same ammunition changes as the Rogue weapon set, meaning one of her Stalks has an electricity round, an armor-piercing round, and an anti-angel round while the other has an incendiary, cryogenic, and anti-demon round. The both of them are also modified to act closer to sniper rifles than an assault rifle, dropping the full-auto firing rate to increase the power of the semi-auto and burst fire functions. If either of her Stalk sets are incapable of getting the job done, she relies on her Disaster Pithos rifle. In short, the Disaster Pithos is an off-shoot of the Memphisto rifle used by Ryuga, though it lacks the all-purpose capacity and focuses on sniping and long-range engagement. It keeps the six other additional ammo types and biometric locks, though it's constructed in a bull-pup fashion and features an integral suppressor with a sleeker body. In the rare instance that Kasumi gets into a melee encounter, she makes use of her Dual Piercer's Stake Mode and extends the metal spike to 2 meters or so to allow her to engage her opponents at medium range. Other times, she'll use Warglaives if she isn't armed with her Dual Piercer. Trivia * Kasumi is themed around the legend of Pandora's Box, as her display name and the name of her rifle would suggest. The Pithos is the original name for the storage object for the contents of the box, but it was eventually mistranslated into "Box" instead. * Kasumi's voice actress is the wife of Ryuga Gentoku's voice actor, Kensei Mikami. Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Hybrid Player Category:Antagonist